I Will Never Be Your Stepping Stone
by Martule
Summary: La pelirroja Potter se juró a sí misma no volver a caer en los juegos de Scorpius, a pesar de que los sentimientos que albergaba hacia el Slytherin todavía persistían - OneShot para el Reto ScorilyMusic del grupo Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies en Facebook.


**I Will Never Be Your Stepping Stone**

 **Disclaimers:** Los personajes de Harry Potter y su mundo mágico sólo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este one-shot lo hago para el _Reto ScorilyMusic del grupo Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies en Facebook._

Basada en la canción **Stepping Stone de Duffy**

 **Nota:** Hola! Bueno, acá les dejo un Scorily One-Shot. Debo decir, que lo he escrito apresurada, entre tantos trabajos prácticos y exámenes de mi facultad, y muchos borradores de Scorily. Es cliché, algo muy obvio, pero de acuerdo a la canción fue lo que logré escribir. Disculpen por mi falta de vocabulario, errores, o lo que sea. Tenía tantas ideas en torno a la canción, en varios borradores, que no me quise demorar entre cambiar este, así que decidí publicarlo tal como estaba. En fin, disfruté escribirlo, aunque no me convenza cien por ciento. Esta vez sí que contiene una escena subida de tono, así que ya saben, y no me quedó como esperaba, pero bueno, ya fue, es lo que me salió jajaja. No sé si la longitud del oneshot es el correcto, capáz me pase del límite, pero ya me dirán. Elegí esa canción porque me marcó hace unos años, y cuando supe del reto, fue la única que se me vino a la mente. Espero que les guste, y que se adecue a la canción. Un beso a todos, y por más Scorily!

PD: Como siempre modifico a último momento, porque algunas cosas no cerraban. En fin, lo dejo así :)

* * *

Nevaba copiosamente por las calles londinenses, pero eso no parecía importarle a la multitud que se apretujaba para entrar a la discoteca del momento, "Dragon Flare". Una cabellera pelirroja se apareció cerca de ahí. Avanzó hacia la puerta de la discoteca donde se encontraba un patovica pidiendo documentación a toda persona que quería entrar.

La pelirroja vaciló si entrar o no. Tampoco tenía mucha elección. Su hermano Albus festejaba sus veintitrés años en la misma discoteca. Y estaba llegando una hora tarde. No es que no quisiese ir, a decir verdad, Lily Luna Potter preferiría estar en cualquier lado antes que ahí. Pero se lo había prometido a su hermano. Les había prometido a Dominique y Roxanne que iba a asistir.

Suspiró y se puso en frente del patovica. Mencionó el nombre de Albus y este la dejó entrar. Ingresó al establecimiento, la música llegaba a los oídos de la pequeña Potter, luces ultravioletas se reflejaban en su rostro. Grandes bolas espejadas giraban encima de la pista central.

\- ¡LILY! – una voz conocida se alzó entre toda la multitud. La pelirroja inmediatamente fue abrazada por una chica rubia seguida de una morena.

\- Ya chicas, no llegué tan tarde – dijo y sonrió al ver a sus primas Dominique y Roxanne Weasley.

\- UNA HORA – le reprochó Roxanne – Una hora Lilianne Potter.

Dominique le dio un codazo – Al menos vino Roxie – dijo y le dio otro abrazo a su prima pelirroja – ¡Es hora de que tomes un trago!

\- Claro, Albus puede esperar un poco – aceptó Lily y se encaminó con sus primas hacia la barra.

Mientras sus primas pedían sus tragos al barman, la pelirroja buscó a su hermano entre la multitud y lo encontró bailando con sus amigos de Hogwarts. Sus amigos de Slytherin. Sonrió al recordar cómo se tomaron sus padres al enterarse que Albus fue seleccionado para Slytherin. Ella había quedado en Gryffindor como el resto de sus primos Weasley. Reconoció una cabellera rubia que se encontraba cerca de su hermano. El pecho se le estrujó un poco. Se había preparado mentalmente por si llegaba a verlo. Era el cumpleaños de su hermano. No podía permitir que Scorpius Malfoy le arruinara la noche. Definitivamente no. Con tal de no cruzarse palabras con el Slytherin, todo iba a estar bien. Había decidido asistir a la fiesta sólo por su hermano y sus primos. Pero sus sentimientos la traicionaban de nuevo. Había pasado cinco años persiguiendo al mejor amigo de su hermano. Cinco años con Scorpius Malfoy rondándole en su mente todo el tiempo. Sí, hasta a Lily le parecía patético. Hasta los últimos meses. Cuando supo que había vuelto con su ex novia Electra Selwyn, había decidido cortar todo lo que tenía relación con el rubio. Se sentía tan estúpida al notar que todavía el Slytherin le provocaba sensaciones en su cuerpo.

\- Un Fernet con Coca – interrumpió sus pensamientos Roxanne alcanzándole su trago.

\- Benditos los muggles y sus ideas tan raras con las bebidas – dijo Dominique mientras se llevaba a sus labios el suyo.

\- ¿Bailamos? – propuso Lily.

Pasaron una hora mezclándose con la gente, dejándose llevar por la música estruendosa. Lily llegó a saludar al resto de sus primos, cuando ya no quedaba más alternativa que saludar a su hermano y al resto de sus amigos, tomó aire y se acercó a Albus.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Al! – saludó a un pelinegro, que claramente estaba pasado de copas – ¡No te encontraba!

\- ¡Hermanita! – la abrazó Albus – ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Hola chicos – saludó a cada uno de los amigos de su hermano, incluyendo a la razón del porqué se había retrasado en asistir a la fiesta.

Volvió con sus primas y suspiró - No fue tan difícil – dijo. Claro, Roxanne y Dominique estaban al tanto de toda la situación entre ella y el chico Malfoy.

\- Escuché que Scorpius terminó con esa serpiente – agregó Dominique y se sonrojó al ver que Roxanne la fulminaba con la mirada haciéndola callar.

\- Como si me importara… - dijo Lily y ambas rodaron los ojos.

Ya llevaba dos horas en aquel lugar, y Lily agradeció que se la estaba pasando estupendamente bien. Ya estaba un poco pasada de tragos, y claramente sus primas no estaban mejor. Entre que Dominique les enseñó unos pasos de baile, Roxanne insistía con tomar un tequila, terminaron bailando enloquecidas arriba de una tarima. Lily cerró los ojos mientras se balanceaba al ritmo de la música.

\- Scorpius, dale, no jodas – escuchó a su hermano que se hallaba enfrente de ella. Al parecer Scorpius no le hizo caso y se dirigió hacia la pelirroja.

\- Lily, ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó Scorpius a la Gryffindor. Albus rodó los ojos con fastidio y se alejó.

\- ¿De qué? – preguntó mientras seguía balanceándose como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

\- En privado… de los últimos meses… - respondió Scorpius nerviosamente

La pelirroja molesta puso los ojos en blanco y cuando le iba a responder, Roxanne se puso enfrente de Lily.

\- Malfoy, ¿ya empiezas con estupideces?

\- Roxanne, esto es entre tu prima y yo - respondió molesto el rubio.

\- Lo que es tema de Lily, también es tema de nosotras – se metió Dominique.

\- Y que la jodas, también nos jode a nosotras – terminó Roxanne.

Scorpius insistió con la mirada hacia la pelirroja pero al ver que esta no le hacía caso, se resignó y volvió con su grupo de amigos. Lily inhaló aire y se disculpó con sus primas necesitando salir a la terraza para despejarse un poco. Recordó como en tiempos de Hogwarts Scorpius se burlaba siempre de ella por ser la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Como lo odiaba, lo detestaba. Pero cuando cumplió quince años, empezó a fijarse en Scorpius con otros ojos. A pesar de que este la seguía molestando, a Lily ya no le importaba, aprovechaba en retrucarle cada burla. Siempre había tenido la esperanza de que Scorpius la notara y le preguntase de salir. Que tonta era. Y cuando este empezó a salir con Electra, Lily sintió que el mundo se le venía para abajo.

Hasta que hace un año, según le había contado Dominique, Scorpius había descubierto que Electra lo engañaba con un compañero de la academia de Aurores. Según Albus, eso había dejado a un Scorpius devastado, y este se dedicó a pasar de juerga en juerga cada noche. Con cada mujer que se le cruzara en su camino, había añadido Albus. Y una noche Lily, durante una salida con sus compañeros de medimagia, lo encontró sentando en la barra del bar.

 _Observó el vaso de whisky a medio terminar que sostenía en la mano el Slytherin. Lily se acomodó en la silla que se encontraba vacía, a su lado._

 _\- ¿Ahogando tus penas Malfoy? – se burló._

 _Scorpius levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada burlona de la pelirroja. Lo menos que necesitaba era que la hermanita de su mejor amigo lo encontrara en ese estado. Porque sí. Se veía patético._

 _\- No te importa – respondió secamente el rubio y se tomó de un sorbo lo que quedaba del whisky._

 _Lily rodó los ojos y se dirigió al barman – Un Fernet con Coca – pidió._

 _\- Que gusto tan sofisticado Potter – se burló Scorpius._

 _\- Y tú tan anciano, en serio, ¿whisky?_

 _El barman le entregó el trago a Lily. Tomó un sorbo, y sonríe. Ese gusto tan particular que tanto le encantaba._

 _\- Seré buena, ¿quieres probar? – le ofrece el trago al Slytherin. Scorpius miró con desconfianza el líquido oscuro con espuma y tomó un sorbo. Se atragantó y tiró una mueca de desagrado. La Gryffindor se rio._

 _\- ¿Muy fuerte para ti Malfoy? Que bebé. Dámelo – reclamó su vaso. Sin querer rozó la mano del rubio, haciéndoles correr una electricidad a ambos, quitaron sus manos enseguida y sus ojos se encontraron._

 _Lily rompió el contacto y miró hacia frente limitándose a tomar de su trago. En una fracción de segundo se puso incómoda ante la presencia del Slytherin. Sintió una caricia en su pierna. Podría haber quitado la mano de Scorpius, pero no lo hizo. Su mano ascendía acariciándola, hasta llegar casi a su entrepierna. Lily se sintió un poco acalorada._

 _\- ¿Vamos a mi departamento? – susurró Scorpius en la oreja de la Gryffindor._

 _\- ¿Para qué sueltes tus lágrimas sobre mi hombro? – se burló._

 _\- Para arrancarte la ropa y arrojarte sobre mi cama._

 _Lily se echó a reír por lo último que había escuchado, pero al minuto se calló al notar que Scorpius, el mejor amigo de su hermano, el chico que tanto había anhelado, el chico que siempre la molestaba, hablaba en serio. Tragó saliva y se sintió mareada._

 _\- Dos tequilas por favor – pidió de nuevo al barman. Scorpius sonrió._

Prendió fuego a su cigarrillo. Tenía la maldita costumbre de fumar mientras tomaba alcohol. Costumbre que adquirió de su prima Dominique. Se sonrojó al recordar ese encuentro del bar. Pero eso no había sido lo peor. Sí. Había accedido tontamente el ir al departamento de Scorpius aquella noche. Él no estaba con nadie, y ella… bueno, Scorpius Malfoy ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos. Lo peor, es que después de aquella horrible noche, no tan horrible para Lily, ella había accedido a mantener un pacto de amigos con beneficios. Ni siquiera eran amigos, pero Lily lo había aceptado, aunque en su caso no era lo mismo. Le encantaba como Scorpius la besaba. Como la acariciaba. Había aceptado que Scorpius estaba con ella sólo por despecho. Sabiendo que no era nada para él. Sabiendo que ella era una entre el montón de mujeres que se acostaba con el Slytherin. Aspiró una vez más su cigarrillo, aguantándose las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Se sentía una imbécil. Ella patética suspirando por el rubio, mientras que a su edad, sus padres ya habían sufrido una serie de obstáculos en el mundo mágico. Su padre había derrotado al mago más tenebroso del mundo, y ella sólo suspiraba por un pendejo. Y cómo no, recordó la noche en la que tuvo contacto por última vez con el rubio.

 _Scorpius la esperaba, como siempre, en el mismo bar, a la misma hora, donde habían acordado. Despreocupado, con el pelo hecho un lío, esperándola con su trago favorito. Lily se mordió el labio, tratando de controlar sus hormonas que revoloteaban enloquecidas. Lo disfrutaba. Aunque ella sabía, que era sólo físico. No algo más, como ella hubiese querido. La única desventaja de todo ello, era que los sentimientos no correspondidos que la pelirroja albergaba hacia Scorpius, eran cada vez más intensos. Los momentos que Lily había querido abrirse emocionalmente, fueron callados por los gemidos que le hacía provocar el Slytherin. Después de una media hora de tan sólo pocas palabras y más juegos de intensas miradas, ambos se habían aparecido en el departamento de Scorpius. Como siempre._

 _\- Malfoy, no sigamos más con esto._

 _El Slytherin clavó sus ojos metálicos en los de la pelirroja - ¿O qué? – le preguntó desafiante, acercándose cada vez más al cuerpo de Lily. Soltó la cinta que sujetaba el cabello de la pelirroja. Las largas ondas rojizas de Lily cayeron sobre sus hombros. Ella tragó saliva, sus mejillas sonrosadas delataban la ola caliente que le recorría por el cuerpo. Y ya no pudo pensar bien. Unos segundos después, Scorpius la besaba desesperadamente. Lily se agarró de la nuca del rubio, mientras profundizaba el beso. Gimió. El beso era apasionado e intenso. Scorpius rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la pelirroja acercándola más, penetró cada vez más su boca con su lengua, como si no hubiese mañana. Las piernas de Lily temblaron._

 _Scorpius jamás había estado tan excitado en toda su vida. Ni siquiera con Electra. Lily era de otro mundo. Podía sentir su deseo hacia él, podía sentir como el calor lo quemaba por dentro, como su erección se endurecía cada vez más y protestaba por salir de su pantalón. Con Electra era todo tan… mecánico. No era pasional, como lo era con Lily._

 _Rápidamente, Scorpius agarró los muslos de la pelirroja y los hizo rodear su cintura mientras la apoyaba contra la pared agresivamente. La Gryffindor gimió al sentir la erección del Slytherin chocar contra su zona pélvica. Corrientes de electricidad recorrieron por su cuerpo. Su clítoris le palpitaba incesante. Quitó rápidamente la remera del Slytherin, y la arrojó al piso. Clavó sus uñas en los hombros desnudos del rubio, mientras este apretaba más su cuerpo contra el de ella._

 _Los dos se sentían descontrolados. Lily separó sus labios de los del rubio, para besar y mordisquear su cuello. Scorpius jadeó, no iba a poder controlarse más. Su erección protestaba del dolor. Sin pensarlo, arrancó con furia la camisa de Lily dejando a la vista sus pechos. Ver que la pelirroja no llevaba sostén lo enloqueció. La incorporó de tal modo que su boca pudiera tener acceso a sus pezones erectos. Succionó uno de ellos, recorriendo su areola con la lengua, y luego siguió con el otro, causándole escalofríos a la Gryffindor. Deslizó sus manos por debajo de la pollera de Lily, y lentamente empezó a palpar su clítoris. La pelirroja se estremeció y enredó los dedos en sus mechones dorados y tiró con posesividad hacia atrás de su cabeza. Scorpius la observó con lujuria, introdujo el otro dedo en ella, sacándolo y volviéndolo a meter, mientras con el pulgar seguía haciéndole círculos alrededor de su clítoris. Sintió lo mojada y caliente que estaba la pelirroja, satisfaciendo al rubio. Observó con deleite a la Gryffindor que temblaba sin control._

 _\- Scorpius… - le susurró con desesperación al oído, para después morder su lóbulo y seguir a lo largo de su cuello._

 _El Slytherin no se contuvo más, le quitó las bragas rápidamente. Aproximó su miembro ya liberado a su clítoris. Y Lily perdió la razón. Scorpius sacó un preservativo de su bolsillo y se lo colocó. Y de una sola embestida la penetró profundamente. La pelirroja dio un grito ahogado del dolor, el que pronto se transformaría en frenético placer. Rasguñó con sus uñas la espalda del Slytherin, apretándose más. Scorpius le agarró con fuerza el trasero de la Gryffindor mientras aceleraba el ritmo._

 _Sus embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y fuertes, la penetraba cada vez más intensamente como si quisiera llegar hasta lo más fondo de su ser. Lily sintió que perdía el control a cada entrada de Scorpius. Arqueó la espalda mientras seguía aferrándose de la espalda del rubio. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. Sintió que el mundo colapsaba encima de ella. Y con una embestida más, ella gritó de placer al alcanzar el clímax._

 _Scorpius no tardó en unirse con ella entrando con agresividad por última vez. Se apretó más a ella mientras llegaba al orgasmo. Bajó las piernas de la pelirroja y se apoyó sobre ella, respirando agitadamente._

\- Mierda – maldijo Lily tirando la colilla. Sintió sus mejillas ardiendo sin pudor.

Esa fue la última noche que había visto a Scorpius. Una semana después se había enterado que el Slytherin había vuelto con Electra. Lily se sintió como si fuera una lata estrujada y tirada a la basura. Tenía que reconocer que ella tenía la culpa. Ella había accedido. Scorpius jamás le mencionó de estar en una relación seria. Rememoró aquellos días en los que lloraba desconsoladamente, como una estúpida, en compañía de sus primas. Si se pudiera echarse a sí misma un Obliviate, lo haría. Si pudiese volver al tiempo atrás, cambiaría todo. Pero no, ahí estaba, desperdiciando lo que quedaba de la noche por ese Slytherin.

\- Es feo ese hábito, lo sabes ¿no? – su voz la hizo sobresaltar.

Lily se dio vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos grises - ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – lo encaró.

Scorpius suspiró y metió las manos en sus bolsillos – Lily… lo siento. Quería saber si podemos volver a ser amigos.

La pelirroja lanzó una carcajada. No podía dar crédito a lo que oía. Se armó de valor y lo enfrentó.

\- ¿Amigos? Malfoy, nunca lo fuimos. Eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Eso nada más.

\- Bueno… ¿podemos volver a charlar como antes? – sonrió torcidamente el Slytherin.

\- ¿Te refieres a cómo te burlabas de mí antes? O… no, espera. ¿A cuando te abría las piernas y te daba unos cuántos polvos? – explotó Lily furiosa, dejando salir todo lo que no se había atrevido a decirle. Sus ojos le picaban de nuevo. Maldijo por dentro. Se juró no volver a soltar lágrimas a causa de él.

\- No, eso no. No entiendes Lily… - dijo desesperado Scorpius - No quería nada serio Lily. Habíamos acordado eso. En ese momento no quería nada serio.

\- Ah claro, entendí, Electra te engañó de vuelta ¿no? Claro. Por eso me necesitas, para que te desahogues conmigo entre mis bragas. Y ya lo sé Malfoy, yo fui la imbécil, quédate tranquilo, vos ya me lo habías advertido.

\- No tiene nada que ver con ella, lo nuestro terminó definitivamente. Me había dado cuenta que Electra no era con quién quería estar. Me di cuenta, que en realidad, lo que yo quería era… estar con vos. Digo, quiero estar con vos.

No se iba a mentir Lily, pero lo que había escuchado de la boca de Scorpius la chocaron. Esas palabras las había deseado en otro tiempo. Pero ya no, se mentalizó, ya no iba a caer en su juego.

\- ¿En serio? Qué tierno Malfoy, me alegra de veras haberte ayudado – se rio sarcásticamente Lily – Discúlpame, pero no estoy disponible para ayudarte de nuevo. Búscate a otra amiga con beneficios, pero conmigo no.

\- Por favor Lily, Albus sabe todo, pregúntale si no me crees.

\- No – negó con la cabeza – No volveré a caer en tu juego Scorpius. Yo fui la idiota. Sabía en donde me estaba metiendo. Hasta sospecho que tú sabías de lo que yo sentía hacia ti. Era muy obvio ¿no? La hermanita de tu mejor amigo corriendo detrás de ti. Pero ahora no, no permitiré que me uses por despecho, para que después te sientas mejor – los ojos de la pelirroja se inundaron, pero no soltó las lágrimas – No eres nada para mí.

Dicho esto, Lily le dio la espalda y se alejó lo más rápido posible de él, mientras dejaba salir sus lágrimas, jurándose olvidar todo lo que relacionaba a Scorpius Malfoy.


End file.
